Tickling
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: muahahahaha More Phinerb sex :3


"F-Ferb! Ack! Ferb!" Phineas shouted as Ferb pinned him to the ground, holding the redheads hands above his head with a single hand, the other hand vigorously tickling. "L-Lemme up!" Phineas shouted through laughter "ahh! Le-Lemme up!"  
>Ferb ignored him though, and so Phineas summed up all his courage and energy, and threw himself forward, sealing his lips to his brothers. Ferb immediately froze, and Phineas was able to pull his hands free.<br>Before he could do anything with them though, Ferb had yanked him closer. All previous notions of pinning the Brit and torturing him flew from the redheads mind as he eagerly kissed back.  
>Seconds later Ferb found himself on the floor with Phineas pinning him, staring down at him with dark eyes. He stared at him in silence until Phineas grinned and leaned down, capturing the Brits lips once again.<br>Ferb squeaked softly, and the very uncharacteristic noise made Phineas pull back briefly and stare at him in shock. It was only brief though, because seconds after Phineas sat up to stare at him, Ferb sat up and sealed their lips together once again.  
>Phineas suddenly found himself standing, his back against his wall as Ferb palmed his erection through his jeans. Phineas let out a soft moan, and Ferb grinned, kissing down the redheads throat.<br>Phineas moaned again, tilting his head back and exposing miles more skin, which Ferb happily laid claim to. His free hand began tugging on the buttons of Phineas' shirt, and the redhead eagerly tugged it off when the buttons were undone. He immediately reached for Ferbs shirt, hastily unbuttoning it and tugging it off.  
>Ferb increased the pressure on Phineas' groin, and the redhead groaned, his knees giving out. Ferb caught him with his free hand and held him up, grinning softly. He stopped his attention on Phineas' gender, and the redhead whimpered in complaint.<br>Ferb immediately began unbuttoning the redheads jeans, allowing them to drop to the floor, followed closely by his boxers.  
>He lifted Phineas up, and the redhead wrapped his legs around Ferbs waist. Ferb pulled him into yet another kiss, unwilling to leave Phineas' soft lips neglected for any amount of time.<br>Phineas moved his hands quickly down Ferbs body and to his jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them down, the Brits boxers closely following.  
>Ferb broke the kiss for air and stared at Phineas in bewilderment<br>"how on earth did you do that?"  
>Phineas grinned<br>"I'm magic" before the Brit could respond their lips were sealed together once again  
>Phineas shifted his hips against Ferbs, and Ferb moaned softly, pressing Phineas harder against the wall.<br>"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked  
>"yes" Phineas panted<br>Ferb nodded and grabbed Phineas one of Phineas' hands, his other hand holding the redhead up. He bit his lip before pushing into Phineas.  
>Phineas hissed in pain softly, tears filling his eyes. He tried furiously to blink them away, but a few escaped, catching Ferbs attention. Ferb brought up their joined hands to wipe away the tears<br>"sorry" he whispered  
>Phineas smiled at him softly. Ferb kissed Phineas' hand softly, and smiled weakly as he waited for the redheads consent.<br>The redhead finally nodded, and he pulled back out, thrusting back in. The redhead moaned weakly and buried his face in Ferbs chest.  
>Ferb repeated the action, earning another weak moan from Phineas. He continued with his slow and steady pace despite his whole body desiring to go faster, to make sure Phineas enjoyed it as well.<br>So of course he was floored, although he happily complied when Phineas choked out  
>"Harder, Faster"<br>Ferb squeezed Phineas' hand and complied, and the redhead moaned, tossing his head back.  
>"Oh... g-god" he panted "F-Ferb"<br>A soft grin crossed Ferbs lips and Phineas moaned again  
>"Harder, Faster"<br>Ferb eagerly complied, the pressure in his gut building up.  
>"hngh... aaah... F-Ferb" Phineas panted "nnnnh- AAAAH!" Phineas bucked his hips and a loud cry escaped him. "F-Ferb!" he cried<br>Ferb grinned, knowing what had happened, and repeated the action. Yet another loud cry escaped the redhead, and his breathing accelerated. Seconds later he was brought to climax, Ferb closely following.  
>"I love you" Phineas panted<br>"I love you too" Ferb replied, pressing their lips together softly


End file.
